


It's a supernatural delight

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Series: DemonicBae-verse [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Beast Wirt, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Hex Bags (Supernatural), Implied Sexual Content, Inter species rivalry, M/M, Pinescone Week 2019, i know its weird go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: There's few things that can make Wirt feel more like a demon than messing around with the fairies.Written for day 1 of Pinescone Week 2019: Picnic





	It's a supernatural delight

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I just wanted an excuse to do some worldbuilding for this verse, so I goaded Chamiryokuroi into co-hosting a Pinescone week. Prompts and entries can be found at [the Pinescone Week 2019 blog](https://pinesconeweek2019.tumblr.com/) .
> 
> Also, this borrows the idea of hex bags from Supernatural, and is set *after* [How to propose in Gravity Falls: a 5+1 story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620440)

"I thought you didn't like the forest" Dipper says as he walks. He's keeping an eye out for the Hidebehind, but it looks like it's busy today.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dipper" Wirt says, his voice a tad louder than necessary. He keeps walking and tugging on Dipper's hand. On the other, he holds a picnic basket, and he's navigating the dark forest only by the sparce moonlight that filters in through the trees. "I'm a forest demon, this is my dominion. The woods and everything in it, you know?"

There's a little angry chatter, and a small handful of shiny dust that gets lazily batted away by a tree branch before it even reaches Wirt. Dipper rolls his eyes.

"So this is about pissing off the fairies" He says

"The what?" Wirt's eyes shift and cycle colors hypnotically. The fairies go crazy at being dismissed so nonchalantly, Dipper can hear them being pushed away by twigs and branches, and he gets the feeling that Wirt's getting some sort of mischievous glee about this. It's a bit much, but he figures it's revenge for the mean spirited prank the fae pulled on them last week. Turns out hiding a hex bag in a human's clothes makes them untraceable by demons and viceversa, and it was a very confusing week of them thinking the other had dissappeared even while standing on the same room.

"What's their deal with you?" Dipper asks. A particularly shiny sprite riding a moth zooms past the twig's grasp yelling obscenities. Wirt blows at it, and both mount and rider freeze in midair. Wirt continues walking, so Dipper reaches forward to catch them before they hit the ground.

They're not too different, fairies and demons. The books they've found -the good ones, written in languages no one on earth can read- brought fort the horrible truth. No one knows who evolved from who or what the two species diverged from, but their similarities are impossible to deny. The deals, the trickery, the weaknesses, even their hierarchy, fae and demon compete over resources and like any other two competing species in nature, despise each other. Still, the ones at Gravity Falls seem to have it specifically out for Wirt.

"They think this is still their territory" Wirt shrugs. A couple trees lean out of his way to reveal the clearing of their first failed proposal.

It's odd, to see Wirt behave so coldly. He looks calculating and possessive, and it makes Dipper remember his fiance is most definitely not human. It's an uncanny reminder that the person he cuddles under blankets with to watch The Lion King when it's raining is not a person at all.

And Dipper, who only really shied away from his monsterfucker status during the first few weeks of his attraction to Wirt, finds it awfully hot.

He leans on Wirt's side, reaching around to wrap his arm around his waist. "They didn't get the memo that there's a bigger dog in the pound now?" he mutters into the taller man's shoulder, looking up at Wirt with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"It's alright. I can send it again" Wirt reaches into the picnic basket, and takes out a little bag he hands to Dipper before taking a couple steps back and looking pointedly at the ground.

Dipper frowns, looks down.

There's a circle -not a full circle, he notices, but rather an almost closed circumference, with a gap just big enough for Wirt to step through- of powdered iron around a picnic blanket. Dipper brings the bag up to his nose and the familiar metallic scent brings a chuckle out of him.

"You're so ridiculous" he says, before crouching to complete the circle. By the time he steps over the line, Wirt is already pulling out a bottle of wine. "So what's the plan?"

"First we're going to eat" Wirt pulls out two wineglasses, uncorks the bottle with a twitch of his finger, before giving Dipper a look that has him deeling all sorts of hot under the collar "Then... We'll see"

Honestly? When first coming to Gravity Falls Dipper never thought he'd end up being part of an exhibitionist demonstration to win a pissing contest between a demon and a colony of local fairies, but sometimes life takes twists and turns, and one has to roll with it.


End file.
